


Frustrated

by MJ96



Series: Love Story [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Porn Watching, Season 1, Sort of voyeurism, Unrequited Love, jerking off
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-29
Updated: 2015-03-29
Packaged: 2018-03-20 06:56:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3640965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MJ96/pseuds/MJ96
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott is distracted from the task at hand, Stiles tries to help him out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Frustrated

“Scott!” Stiles snapped. He was trying to help his best friend with the approaching full moon, but Scott was way too distracted. It was getting on Stiles’ nerves. He was usually the one that fidgeted and didn’t pay attention. He hated being on the opposite side.

“Sorry. I’m just…” Scott trailed off, staring into the wall behind Stiles. The human sighed and followed his friend’s line of vision.

Scott was staring at Stiles’ computer screen. More specifically at the model in underwear Stiles had put as a background. “Are you serious, right now?” Stiles glared at the werewolf, he was barely keeping himself from smacking Scott upside the head.

Stiles knew what it was like to be frustrated, but he had put his feelings aside. They had to figure out a proper way to keep Scott from eating Stiles on the full moon that was in just a few days.

“It’s just been so long. All the werewolf shit and school and work and I feel like my dick is gonna explode.” Scott confessed.

Stiles sighed again. He got up from his bed and went towards the computer. They didn’t really have time to fuck around, but Scott was not able to focus, and it’s been a while for Stiles, too. Like two days, so it was more than appropriate to take a break.

“Grab the chair.” Stiles pointed at the little chair that was on the other side of the room. Stiles has never been sure when exactly that thing was put in his room, but he didn’t care. Scott obliged and set it next to Stiles’ computer chair.

“What are you doing?” Scot asked, sitting on the chair. Stiles was looking through the hundredths of bookmarked pages he had. He knew that somewhere there was a porn page.

Stiles shook his head a little, of course Scott wouldn’t get it. He was too oblivious to such things. “You can’t focus.” Stiles said, praying that it would be enough of an explanation.

“I know that, what are you doing?” Scott asked.

“For god’s sake, Scott, I’m fixing the problem.” Stiles said, clicking the page he had been looking for. A list of a bunch of different categories showed up. MILF, lesbian, solo, hardcore, BDSM, and a bunch of others, that Stiles had gone through.

Realization flooded Scott’s face and then the boy was shaking his head. “No, no… I’m not- we’re not gonna…”

“Come on, Scott, we’ve seen each other naked.” Stiles said, as if it was noting. He really didn’t care if he was alone or if Scott was right there. Okay, maybe he did, but he couldn’t let his best friend know that Stiles wants to suck dick, bad.

“Yeah, when we were kids!” Scott almost shouted, but composed himself. “Back then we didn’t know what dicks are for.”

They didn’t bring the dry humping from a little over a year ago. It was just one night when they’d humped each other and jizzed their pants about seven times throughout the whole night. Scott had told him that it was a onetime thing. Stiles had agreed, unsure of his feelings, but after a long time, Stiles realized that he wanted Scott. But he was infatuated with Allison, and Stiles knew that he never actually had a chance. It didn’t matter.

“Suit yourself.” Stiles said, and clicked on a random category. He played a video with some blond chick on a bed, fingering herself and moaning. With such big nails, there was no way she was doing a very good job, not that Stiles actually knew anything about fingering. No, sir, he’d never tried it in the shower.

“What the hell are you doing?” Scott hissed, when Stiles slipped a hand under his waistband. He grabbed his half hard dick with long, slender fingers and gave it a little tug. Stiles bit his lower lip to try and fail to prevent the moan the escaped his lips.

It felt so good to stroke himself like that. The head of his cock was rubbing against his underwear and it was driving Stiles crazy. He was looking at his computer, but he wasn’t really paying any attention to the woman who was then, fucking herself with a dildo. Instead, Stiles was looking at Scott from the corner of his eye.

Scott was staring at him, mouth slightly parted, cheeks red and pupils blown. He was breathing heavy, and Stiles glanced down to see that the werewolf was hard in his jeans. They looked so tight and uncomfortable, Stiles sympathized with his friend.

Stiles smirked to himself and made sure to roll his hips up and fuck into his hand. It felt so good, he let out a loud moan. He wanted to show Scott how good it felt to touch yourself. He wanted Scott to follow his example.

“Come on, Scotty.” Stiles breathed out, moaning Scott’s name. “Feels so good.”

“Stiles…” Scott whispered.

The human took it as a good sign and pushed his pants down around his ankles, revealing his hard cock. Scott’s breath hitched. Stiles looked at his friend and smirked. He loved the way he was affecting Scott. It was turning him on far more than any porn ever could.

Stiles stroked himself, as slow as he could. He never liked it slow and gentle, he was always fast and rough, but he wanted to drag it out as much as possible. He was loving the hunger in Scott’s eyes. It was like the wild wolf had taken over Scott.

The boy threw his head backwards, moaning when he thumbed at his slit. There was already precome, he made sure to smear it around for smoother friction. He was using his free hand to lift his shirt a little and touch his body. He was going to give Scott a show, far better than the one on the computer.

“Shit…” Stiles breathed out, moving his hand to pinch his right nipple. “Oh fuck.” Stiles whimpered as he hurried his pace. His hips were moving on their own, fucking into his hand. He wanted to cum, he wanted to show Scott how good it felt.

“You smell so good.” Scott whispered out of nowhere. The compliment went straight to Stiles’ cock, getting him that much closer to the edge.

“That’s the arousal, Scotty.” He mumbled, barely having the mind to say it. He was so close. He knew he should stop, take a second, but his belly was starting to burn in the familiar pleasant way. “I bet you wanna touch yourself. I don’t know how-“ Stiles cut off when his thumb rubbed at the head of his dick. “How- shit- you have the- how you can-“

Scott let out a desperate groan. Stiles looked over, cracking an eye open. Scott was rolling his hips into the air in tiny uneven motions.

“Fuck, Scotty, can you cum without touching yourself?” Stiles asked, staring at his friend. “Let your senses guide you, Scott.”

 Stiles was fucking his hand, uneven motions, he was close, so close. His toes were curling up, he was going to shoot his load and then Scott all but screamed. Stiles looked to see the werewolf had thrown his head back, claws digging in Stiles’ desk. He was breathing heavy, and that was enough to throw Stiles over the edge.

His orgasm hit him hard, cum squirting up to his chest. He was still breathing heavy, eyes never leaving Scott.

His best friend had his head buried in his hands, Stiles wanted to grab Scott and kiss him, but he knew that it would be too much for Scott to take in. He knew that Scott only had Allison on his mind and Stiles was just a scent that got him off.

Stiles pulled up his pants and took his shirt off to clean himself before throwing it in the hamper with the other dirty clothes. He grabbed another that was next to his bed. Scott was staring at him the whole time. All of Stiles’ confidence was gone and he wanted to be alone with his unrequited feelings.

“You should go home and clean up.” Stiles said, voice too low for a normal person to hear. He knew that Scott could, though.

“What about-“ Scott cut himself off.

“Trust me you don’t want dry cum in your underwear.” Stiles said. He knew Scott would understand. They knew each other so well, Scott just nodded and left with a promise to call him later.

Stiles sat on his bed, just staring at the wall unsure of what to think. He loved Scott, but he knew it wasn’t the kind of love you have for your best friend. It was more, so much more. The boy took a deep breath and promised himself that he would get over it. His feelings weren’t worth destroying a friendship like theirs.

He would be okay.

**Author's Note:**

> So this is just porn, with tiny bit of plot. This could be read on it's own, but it could also be a sequel to Friday Night, and a prequel to Someone To Tell You What To Do. Hope you liked it!


End file.
